Shroud
by Web Slinger Spidey
Summary: One night changed everything…After that nothing will ever be the same. The gang has discovered that the world is not what they thought it was and that vampires, werewolves, witches, and more do in fact exist. How will they deal with it?
1. What's happening to me?

Shroud

Hey everybody. It seems Victorious seems to be what I have the desire to write when I'm having writer's block. So I figured I'd write this story that's been in and out of my head for about a year. I have a real fondness of vampires so I figured I would try my hand at writing a vampire Victorious would be fun.

Summary: One night changed everything…After that nothing will ever be the same. The gang has discovered that the world is not what they thought it was and that vampires, werewolves, witches, and more do in fact exist. How will they deal with it?

Chapter 1: What's happening to me?

Jade was walking to her car so she could be on her way home after a late night rehearsal with her friends. It was the night before their first show of a new play Sikowitz had written, so they wanted to get as much practice as possible. Jade was giving her all in this one because, for once, she got to play the lead instead of Tori. She was about to her car when she heard a rustle behind her.

"Beck? Babe is that you?" Jade asked as she looked around to see if her boyfriend was playing around with her. She shrugged it off and continued walking to her car but almost as soon as she turned her back a dark figure had it's arms wrapped around her. "HEY WHAT THE HE…MMMMM," She tried to yell but the figure covered her mouth with an arctic cold hand. She started trying to fight back until she felt something sharp puncture her neck. She was still trying to fight back but she could feel her will slowly fading. She tried biting it's hand but that didn't stop it. She could feel herself fading away.

"Jade?" a voice cried out

"Damn it" said the figure after releasing Jade's neck. It threw her on to the ground and it almost looked like the figure disappeared just before losing consciousness.

Tori was walking, looking for Jade who had left her phone at Tori's house after they finished rehearsing.

"Jade?" Tori called out. She walked down her walkway hoping Jade hadn't left yet. She reached the end of the walkway, she saw Jade's car still in the driveway but no sign of her Goth frenemy anywhere. "Hello? Jade? Are you there?" She looked around but didn't see anything until she heard a groan from behind a bush. Tori quickly looked over into the yard to see Jade passed out. "OH MY GOD JADE!" The brunette quickly ran over and checked Jade's pulse, it was faint, and there was also what looked like bite marks in her neck. She quickly put Jade's arm over her shoulder and got her onto her couch "Come on Jade. Wake up."

Tori sat there with Jade for almost two hours; luckily her parents and Trina were out of town for the week, on some kind of college tour thing. When Jade started to stir, Tori could only sit there until Jade shot up with a deep gasp. "Jade are you alright?"

Jade started to look around spastically "What happened? Where did it go?"

The Latina got a confused look on her face "Where did what go?"

"That thing that attacked me"

"Jade…What did attack you?"

"I….I…I don't know. I was walking to my car and then…" Jade then wraps her arms around herself and realized her throat felt dry "Vega, make yourself useful and get me a glass of water."

Tori muttered "Make myself useful, not like I saved your life," she walked into the kitchen to get Jade her glass of water. She came back with a tall glass full of water, and handed the glass to the Goth

Jade drank the whole glass without even taking a breath. The liquid didn't help, she was still thirsty. "Get me more," She said holding out the glass.

Tori hesitated to take the glass "Uh Jade…You just drank a full glass of water without breathing."

"Well I could sure use some more water," Jade said in her imitation voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Whatever," Jade said as she got up to refill the glass. Tori quickly followed her to the kitchen so that Jade wouldn't fall over but she seemed fine. Jade refilled the glass and downed it as swiftly as she had before. The thirst still didn't dissipate; in fact it just seemed to make her thirstier. She then dropped the glass in Tori's sink knowing another glass of water wasn't going to help.

"Jade?" Tori asked from behind her at the entrance to the kitchen "Are you alright?"

"Honestly Vega," Jade replied "I really don't know…"

Tori got a concerned look on her face "Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," the Goth replied almost immediately.

Tori reached to her friend's should for support, but when she felt it she was cold. "Oh chiz! Jade, you're freezing," she said as she jumped back in surprise.

"What are you babbling about Tori?" Jade turned to look at her.

Tori ignoring her kept touching Jade's have exposed skin on her face, neck, shoulders and arms, all cold almost like she was dead. She looked at the spot on Jade's neck where she had that bite mark, almost completely gone. "Jade you're freezing," she said "and you had a mark on your neck when I found you and now it's almost completely gone."

"Vega," the playwright said leaning against the counter "you realize you're not making much sense right?"

Tori took a deep breath before speaking again "Ok. I found you in my yard, you had marks on your neck, you were out for two hours, and now you're cold enough that you don't need ice for your drink!"

The pale girl raised her eyebrow "For one that's your analogy?"

The Latina averted her gaze "That's all I could think of and… shut up…"

Jade smirked as she continued "And two if I was as cold as you're saying I would be shivering and numb and I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Tori!" Jade yelled "All I am thirsty and you're water isn't helping. So I am going to go home," She finished as she started for the door.

"Jade," Tori started, "just be careful ok?"

Jade smirked looking at Tori, "Now where would the fun be in that?"

Tori smiled. Jade seemed alright, so maybe the cold thing wasn't really an issue. "Alright Jade," she paused and reached into her pocket to hand Jade her phone, "You forgot this as you were leaving earlier."

"Thanks Vega," Jade said walking out the door. She was about to her car again when a smell hit her. She didn't know what the smell was, but it made her mouth water. Whatever it was this is what she was craving. She followed the scent it was leading back to Tori's house. Not into her house but behind it. She kept following and the scent led to the Vega's patio. There was a man there he had grey hair, a few wrinkles, a button up purple collared shirt with a yellow tree pattern all around it, and dark blue jeans. Jade just followed what her instincts were telling her to do. She grabbed the man, she could feel him trying to resist but for some reason it didn't bother her. She then bit into the man's neck.

Tori smiled after that exchange with Jade. She was glad her friend was okay. The Latina didn't care what Jade said, she knew they were friends. She was about to head to bed when she heard some commotion on her patio. She hurried down the stairs and looked through the glass door way to see Mr. Busey on the patio again but it wasn't just him. He was being held…by Jade. She had one arm holding his head still and the across his torso. What shocked Tori the most was that Jade was biting into his neck. She was hesitant to open the door. On the one hand this was her friend who had helped her help Andre and helped her deal with Ryder, but on the other hand she was standing there with her teeth in another person's neck. She decided to do something stupid and take a leap of faith. She opened the door "Jade…"

Jade eyes shot opened. She released her mouth's grip on whatever it was on "Tori?"

Tori then got a good look at her friend. She saw that Jade's canines were slightly longer, not significantly but still longer.

Jade looked down and saw the neck with the bite marks in it. She realized that she was holding onto the body with the bite marks in the neck. She let go and watched as the body feel. To Tori who was standing there the body fell at a normal speed but to Jade it fell slowly. Jade then turned her gaze to Tori

"What's happening to me?"

Well that happened. What does everyone think? Should I continue?


	2. Realization

Shroud

Alright here is chapter 2! I really liked the idea of this story, so I figure I'll keep writing this one for now but I am still working on A New Spider in Town but the writer's block is still there.

Disclaimer:I do not own victorious. It belongs to Dan Schnider.

* * *

Chapter 2: Realization

Jade couldn't take her eyes off the dead body that was lying at her feet, except for when she looked at her now blood stained shirt. She still couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had happened over the course of the night. How could a night that started with just with practicing for a stupid play have led to a dead body laying at her feet with it's blood now in her mouth and all over her shirt. What was it that attacked her? How could this have happened?

"Jade…"

The Goth's attention finally turned from the body to her Latina friend who was standing at the patio door a few feet from her, looking like she was stunned.

"What's happening to me?"

Tori did something that surprised the both of them; she walked over to Jade and just hugged her. "I don't know but I'll help you find out."

The pale girl just looked dumbfounded "Vega…. I just…I just killed someone on your freaking patio," she started tearing up "and you're just…just shrugging it off like… like we're besties or something…"

Tori just held Jade. She knew that Jade put on a tough girl attitude, and while she was tough, she was still emotionally fragile. She had seen the soft side of her on more than one occasion and even though they aren't super close, she was still Jade's friend. She loosened her hug to look Jade directly in the eye "Jade. I'm going to help you."

"Your dad is a cop," She said "How are we going to hide the VERY undeniable fact that I killed your neighbor?!"

"Jade!" The younger Vega yelled to get her friend to focus on her. "I said we'll figure this out and I meant it. It won't be easy and in all honestly, I really don't know how but I will help you."

Touched by Tori's loyalty, Jade finally just started crying on the Latina's shoulder.

"Jade, why don't you come inside and try to get some sleep."

All the pale girl could do was nod. The pair walked into the house and Jade sat down on the couch "I'll stay here." Tori could only nod in response before going upstairs to her room for bed.

Unfortunately for Jade, she didn't sleep at all that night. It was like her body wouldn't let her sleep. She spent every single minute thinking about what she did and what happened. Her alarm that was set to wake her up in the mornings went off. Jade thought about hitting snooze, but didn't see the point. The Goth got up and looked out the patio door and, sure enough, the body was still there. She took a deep breath, stood up, walked to the kitchen, and got a glass of water. She took a sip, just like last night, and felt nothing. After a few minutes, she heard the sound of a shower start up. Jade was starting to find it rather peaceful at Vega's house...that is until the sun started rising. At first, she didn't notice anything, but her instincts told her to avoid the light. She didn't want to listen to her instincts, last time she killed someone and really didn't want a repeat. This was the time she should have. When the light shined through, the parts of her body exposed to the light started smoking; there was a painful burning sensation, Jade shot across the room and up the stairs with extreme speed. The only place she could find with no sunlight was in the hallway.

Jade checked the spots of her body, which now, felt like they were burning. They looked like they were crusted over and charcoaled, "Damn it," she said as she put her hand on it and wrapped her arms around herself also sitting against the wall.

Tori came out of the bathroom dressed in her clothes for the day, her red sleeveless shirt and dark blue jeans, drying her hair. She saw her house guest sitting in the hallway, looking like she was trying to hold herself together. "Jade?" she asked "Why are you sitting in the hallway? Are you okay?"

The pale Goth raised her head to look at the Latina "Well I didn't kill anyone else if that's what you're worried about."

Tori slid down the wall to sit down next her friend "I didn't ask if you killed anyone," She paused for emphasis "I asked if you were okay."

Jade's eyes softened "I was hanging out in the living room when the sunlight started shining through and then…"she moved her hand to show Tori her burn. It looked less severe but it was still crusted.

"OH MY GOD JADE!" the younger Vega shrieked looking at wound on her friend "The sunlight did this?" All Jade did was give a look that said 'I just said that.' "Right."

"Vega…" Jade started. Tori waited patiently for Jade to continue. "I think it's safe to say what's happened to me…"

"Jade…" Tori looked at her "None of this means you're some kind of…..vampire."

"Vega for God's sake I drained you're neighbor dry of blood, I didn't sleep a wink last night after I woke up, and the sun just turned my arm into a sun dried raisin," Jade said matter-of-factly "safe to say I'm a vampire."

Just as the word escaped Jade's mouth there was a knock on the door. At that moment the pair's breath was caught in their throats. What were they going to do about the body? They could try and hide it. No, that wasn't going to work. How were they going to hide the body?

"Tori, Jade!" a familiar voice said from behind the door "It's Sikowitz! Let me in!" Jade got tense. What if Sikowitz saw the body? Would she have to kill him? Could she kill him? He was her favorite teacher and more importantly her friend. Then, she realized the only reasons she wasn't willing to kill him were personal reasons not for guilt, or because it was wrong, "Jade! I know what happened! Let me in and I can explain everything!"

Tori, before anything else, got up from where she was and closed the blinds on the patio door and on the window so Jade didn't have to stay cooped up in that hall way. She didn't move after the light had been cut off but Tori still wanted her to have the option. The Latina then took a deep breath before opening the front door.

"It's good to see you Toro," Sikowitz said upon entering the house, "Where's Jade?"

"She's sitting in the hallway with her arms wrapped around herself," Tori replied clearly worried "She's kind of freaked out. She's even starting to think she's a vampire."

Sikowitz paused before responding "Tori, she IS a vampire."

"No she's not and..."She started but then paused "wait a second how would you know?"

"I had a vision," the teacher replied simply.

Tori raised an eyebrow "You mean like one of your coconut visions?"

He chuckled for a minute "Not exactly." He walked up the stairs and sure enough Jade was still crouching against the wall. "Jade, how are you holding up?"

She scoffed at him "Is that some kind of trick question?"

He lowered himself down so he could look her in the eye "Jade, I know this is a rather extreme change but you need to listen to me."

She glared at him. Completely unaware, her eyes changed to a bright yellow "Listen?" She asked before jumping to her feet faster than either Tori or Sikowitz could see, her fangs in full view "Why the hell should I listen?"

Sikowitz got to his feet to meet her gaze "Because if you don't. You could end up hurting Beck."

Her eyes softened and changed back to her normal blue-green. "What do I need to do?"

* * *

Wow that was quite an emotional chapter! I'm having lots of fun writing this one. Who wants to guess how Sikowitz knows?


End file.
